


Dearly Loved Ghosts

by lewdstratus (stratusdreams)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Impact Play, Past Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/lewdstratus
Summary: Chiara and Odric may be scarred people, but they find comfort in each other's embrace.
Relationships: Odric/Chiara Acardi, Odric/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	Dearly Loved Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This started as shameless porn and then devolved into feelsy stuff. Sorry everyone.

Chiara steps into the cool Thraben air and breathes in deeply. The fog is just beginning to recede as the sun manages to break through the dark clouds swirling overhead. She can hear birds singing and leaves rustling in the wind. It feels comfortable. Safe.

She walks briskly through the city streets. People wave and smile at her; since the new Gatewatch’s last mission, everyone here knows her. They aren’t deterred by her amethyst skin and golden ram horns. In fact, for the first time in her life, people don’t cower at the sight of her. They tell her she’s lovely and that her skin shines in the sunlight.

She makes her way to the Order’s headquarters, and the soldier at the door grins at her as she walks into the building. Chiara sweeps up the stairs and raps on the door of Odric’s office.

  
“Come in,” that gruff, familiar voice says, and she opens the door. Odric glances up from his work; a warm smile forms on his face at the sight of Chiara in the doorway. “Come here.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Chiara crosses the room, and as soon as she’s within arm’s length, Odric grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into his embrace. He kisses her, hard, and she melts into him. Cigar smoke clings to his shirt – _he’s been smoking again?_ – and Chiara swears she could drown in him. Hungry hands wander up her waist, and she grins into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip with her fangs.

“I missed you,” he breathes, resting his forehead against hers. “How long are you staying?”

“As long as you like.”

Odric kisses her again; he pushes her against his desk, nearly causing her to knock over his ink. Chiara tugs on his hair and wraps it around her hand. He grunts and palms at her chest through her shirt. The Azra pulls away slightly. She touches his face softly as she speaks. “We don’t want to get in trouble again, do we?” she purrs teasingly, her finger tracing a newly formed scar on his cheek.

“You little slut,” Odric chuckles darkly. He straightens up, and Chiara is again reminded of how tall he is. He’s 6’3”, easy, and he towers over her 5’1” frame. He turns from her and grabs his coat from the chair. Odric slings it over his shoulder, then extends a hand to Chiara. “Come home with me.” It’s not a request – it’s an order. Chiara likes that.

She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze as the interlock fingers. As they leave the building, Chiara catches Grete’s eye, and the redhead quickly looks away. It was Grete who had walked in on her and Odric last time she’d visited. He’d wanted to fuck in his office because he was an utterly impatient man. A needy yelp from Chiara had caused Grete to barrel into the room, upon which the poor lieutenant had witnessed the Azra bent over the desk with Odric buried deep inside her. She prays Grete will forgive them both for that.

The walk to Odric’s home is leisurely. They stop to look at flowers in a stall, and Odric buys her a nice bouquet and a few apples -- Innistrad apples are Chiara’s favorite – and they chat with a few civilians. They thank Chiara for her service with the Gatewatch, and Odric’s with the Order. She feels a bit awkward as the shopkeepers and schoolteachers sing her praises. She’s never been complimented like this before. She doesn’t know how to handle being _liked_.

His home is dark for midafternoon. Odric grabs a matchbox from off an end table and lights a candle. It’s a lemon and ginger scented candle; Chiara had brought it to him last time she’d visited. It made her feel loved, knowing he kept it.

Odric throws his coat and breastplate to the ground, then flops down into his chair. He sits in the chair like a king in a throne as he reaches for a new cigar. He takes the candle in his still-loved hands and uses its flame to light his cigar. Smoke cascades from around his face, and he blinks it from his eyes. Odric pulls the cigar from his lips and blows smoke out with a satisfied smirk. Chiara can’t help but stare – he’s so goddamn handsome when he smokes, and it never fails to turn her on. He senses this and pats his lap. “Come to daddy.”

Chiara saunters over, her tail lashing as she undoes the top button of her shirt. She sets the bouquet and bag of apples on nearby chair, pausing to let him size her up. When she’s close, he pulls her into his lap, then takes another drag from his cigar. The Azra kisses him, allowing the smoke to fill her lungs as he rests his hands on her waist. Oh, how she missed this, missed his starving hands, missed the smoke that swirled around him, missed _him_. She breathes out the smoke and she can only imagine the dazed, pleased look on her face.

“Are you going to fuck me here?” Chiara asks, panting.

  
“No,” he replies, running his thumb over her lower lip. “I’m going to take you to my room, and if you’d like… I can beat your ass black and blue, just how you enjoy it.”

  
Chiara’s breath hitches. “Oh, gods… please?”

Odric chuckles, and she scoots off his lap to allow him to stand. He guides her to his room and gestures for her to bend over the bed. She obeys, and she feels giddy with anticipation as she hears Odric rummaging through his drawers. She hears him hit something on his hand and she whimpers needily. “You know what this is, don’t you?”

She knows exactly what it is. It’s a riding crop she’d bought on Ravnica; Olympia took her to a Rakdos BDSM club, and Chiara had bought the crop for Odric to use during their sessions. When she brought it to him, he’d been so excited to use it on her. It quickly became his favorite toy.

“Whore,” he says coolly, and smacks her ass. She’s still wearing her skirt and panties, and the delightful sting through her clothing causes her to moan. Chiara presses her thighs together, and she feels the tip of the crop creeping up her leg, over her panties, pressing ever so slightly against her folds. “Feet apart, stupid little girl. You know how to stand.”

She obeys. Odric pulls her skirt off and hits her again over her lacey black panties. He toys with the hem and mutters something to himself, then strikes her ass again. His hits aren’t hard – they’re meant to get the blood flowing properly so that she won’t be severely injured during their session. She smiles at the thought of him _caring_ for her. Not many people do.

Finally, Odric removes her panties. His gloved hand traces the cure of her ass and strokes her wet cunt. Chiara bites her lip but can’t stop herself from pushing back against his fingers. His leather-clad fingers feel cool against her feverish skin. “Is all this for me, little one?” When Chiara doesn’t reply, he lightly slaps her pussy. “Answer me.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl,” he purrs, tapping the riding crop on her ass. “I’m going to hit you with the riding crop ten times, each strike increasing in intensity. You will count each one. Understood?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Remember your safeword?”

“Heron!”

“Good girl. Good girl.” Odric kisses her lower back, just above her tail, before standing back. He holds her tail in one hand so it doesn’t get hit by the crop. Then, he strikes.

Chiara moans desperately. “One!”

He gives her a moment of respite, then hits her again. Chiara jumps onto her tiptoes, but forces herself back onto her heels. “Two.” Odric trails the tip of the crop on her ass, then brings it down again. “Three.” Again. “Four.” Again, and this time, Chiara whimpers. She can feel tears threatening to pour down her cheeks – these are tears of pleasure, of ecstasy she hasn’t felt in so long. “Five!”

“Good girl. You’re halfway done, little one.” Odric strokes her thigh comfortingly. Hit number six stings like hell, and Chiara’s fists ball up the blankets under her. Her tears feel liberating, not demeaning.

“Fuck, fuck, _seven_ \--!” Chiara cries out as the crop comes down. “Oh, gods above, Odric…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” he corrects. “I’ll forgive you this time, little one.” When he hits her again, she practically wails. “Oh, little one… I’ve missed the way you cry for me.” He strikes her once more, and Chiara beats her fists against the bed. “You only have one more hit. Good girl.”

He strikes her one last time. Chiara sobs out _ten_. Odric leans over her and presses soft kisses to her head, neck, and upper back. “Good girl. You took that so well,” he whispers. He carefully turns her over and begins to unbutton her shirt. “Is it because you like being beaten like you deserve, little one? Because you’re a wanton little whore who needs to be put in her place?”

“Yes, daddy,” Chiara whimpers.

He watches her disinterestedly as he removes his gloves. “What an obedient little slut,” he says, fingers trailing down her heaving body. “Should I reward you for being good and taking a beating?”

“Please, sir, if you’ll give it to me!”

Odric studies her bleary face and smiles. “I think you deserve it.”

He kneels and throws her legs over his broad shoulders. Odric presses soft kisses up her leg, starting at her knee. His beard tickles her skin as he nips at her thigh. Chiara feels her heart quicken as he reaches her aching core.

Odric’s tongue is so soft and warm on her cunt. Her chest heaves and she moans out his name, her hands running through his silver hair. He growls, and the reverberation makes her whimper. Odric’s hands wander up her body, one hand resting on her soft belly while the other grabs at her breast. He pinches her nipple and tugs lightly. Chiara’s head falls to the side, her jaw slack. “Oh, _daddy_ …” she breathes.

Chiara reaches for the hand on her stomach and takes it in hers. Odric pauses to kiss her thigh in response, then gets back to work, sucking on her clit softly. She closes her eyes and for the first time in months, feels like she might be happy.

  
Two fingers easily slip into her and curl just right. Her hips jerk upward while Odric’s tongue swirls around her clit, driving her to her climax. Chiara’s vision goes white as her orgasm crashes over her. “Daddy!” she wails, squeezing his hand, her thighs tightening around his head.

Odric laps at her one last time before standing up. He takes his long silver hair out of its ponytail and tosses the band onto the ground before kneeling over Chiara’s body. He kisses her roughly, the taste of her on his tongue intoxicating. She grips his hair with one hand and palms his hard cock through his trousers with the other. “Fuck me, daddy,” she whispers breathlessly, “please, fuck me til I pass out! And don’t stop then…”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Odric nips at her ear then sits up straight. He unbuckles his belt slowly, so agonizingly slow, watching Chiara’s face with a stone-cold expression.

“I want it, I want it so badly, daddy, please, daddy, give me your cock…” Chiara cries out as he teases her slit with the head of his cock. “Stop being mean to me…! Please, daddy?”

“Mmm. Since you asked so nicely…” Odric slides in languidly, swearing the entire time. Chiara admires the way his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat, the way his jaw tenses and his breathing shudders as he fills her. She could watch him like this forever. “Fuck… Chiara…”

He places his hands on either side of her head and begins to fuck her. He’s rough but passionate. Chiara lays slack on the bed, unable to do much other than moan and beg for more. She stares at him and when he catches her gaze, he grins. “Good girl,” he whispers. “You feel so good, I missed this… I missed you…”

Chiara’s hands wander up his chest and rest on his shoulders. The sunlight, diluted by the gray curtains, illuminates his silver hair like a crown. He’s radiant, a god, whole and holy, untouchable. Every grunt and growl that falls from his lips is like a symphony to her.

  
Ampelio and Agata would always chide her for not believing in the church’s ideas of god. Why should she, when god had found his home in her embrace, in spite of everything the church had taught her?

She almost doesn’t hear it when Odric says, “Little one, let’s switch places.” She snaps out of her reverie and nods. Odric pulls out of her, then crawls onto the bed and gestures for Chiara to take her place in his lap. She licks her lips as she positions herself over him. He’s leaned up against the headboard so he’s sitting up slightly. When Chiara sinks down onto his cock, his head lolls to the side in pleasure. Odric’s big, rough hands trace her curves, from her thighs up to her chest before coming back down to settle on her waist.

With her hands on his shoulders, Chiara begins to move, and she moans in delight and how well he fits inside her. Her pink bobbed hair falls in front of her face as she rides Odric with abandon. “Chiara,” he grunts, “Oh, Chiara… _I love you_.”

Chiara feels her throat tighten at his words. She can’t reply in kind – not now, anyway. So she buries her face in his neck and sucks a dark hickey into the skin. Odric takes a fistful of her hair and curses under his breath as he thrusts into her from below. His other hand rubs quick circles on her clit, and Chiara feels herself fall apart in his arms with a whimper. _He’s getting close_ , she thinks, her second orgasm overtaking her shaking body.

“Inside me, daddy,” she whispers, and it’s enough to make him cum.

Neither of them speak for a moment. All they can do is hold each other, their bodies entwined as they come down from the high. When Chiara finally pulls away from his neck, Odric smiles softly at her. “Are you alright?” he murmurs, stroking her hair.

“Yeah.” She sits up and glances down her body as Odric pulls out. She admires the way his niveous cum looks against her lilac skin. “That was… so good.”

Odric is giving her a curious look. She knows he wants her to address his confession, but she isn’t ready yet. She wants to so _badly_ though. She wants to say the same thing to him. Odric doesn’t push her, though. Instead, he cups her cheek in his calloused hand and runs him thumb over the soft skin. “Would you like some food?”

“Please.”

He stands and puts on a pair of worn cotton pants. Chiara grabs a blanket, wrapping herself up before following Odric to the kitchen. He sets out the ingredients for pancakes and then leans against the counter.

Chiara takes a moment to admire Odric. She loves his body; despite being a man of the battlefield, age has softened him, and his belly hangs over the hem of his pants slightly. “You’re handsome, Odric,” she says, resting her chin in her hand.

“And you are beautiful.” He stirs the pancake mix lazily as he speaks.

  
“Odric?”

“Mhm?”

“Did… did you mean it?”

“Did I mean ‘I love you’? Of course I did.” He pauses. “Why do you ask, songbird?”

Chiara glances away. She always feels most vulnerable after sex. She knows she needs to address this, though. She _wants_ to address it. “I… I need to tell you something. It’s not about us. It’s about me. My childhood.”

She’s told him snippets about her childhood. He knows she was viciously abused by both Sister Agata and Brother Ampelio. He knows that she was beaten – the scars on her knuckles and back remind her of that constantly. He doesn’t know how that affected her emotionally. At least, not for the most part. He knows she’s impulsive and nervous and loves older men for the stability they bring.

“I’ve never had anyone tell me they loved me and be honest about it,” she says softly. “Ampelio always told me I was fundamentally unlovable. Only he could care for me. No one else would be able to care for me – I was a cursed child. A pathetic little imp who no one would love…” She chokes on the words. They’re not hers. They’re Ampelio’s. “I’m sorry.”

Odric has crossed the room to her and pulls her into his embrace. “Oh, Chiara,” he murmurs. “I don’t know what to say, love.”

“I love you, Odric.” It’s all she can think to say.

“Chiara, look at me.” Tears pour down her cheeks as she looks into his bright silver eyes. He wipes her tears away with his thumb and kisses her forehead before speaking. “You are not unlovable. You are not a burden. Would you like to know what you are? Beautiful. Lightning in a bottle. Compassionate. Someone who I love very much.” He presses his forehead to hers. “Listen to me. You are not defined by how others think they can use you. Understood?” Odric strokes her hair. “You know that when I said ‘stupid little girl’ and ‘whore,’ that they were in the scene, right? I think you’re utterly brilliant, little one.”

She sniffles, unable to suppress a soft laugh. He loves calling her derogatory names, but feels bad about it after – he’s always so concerned with hurting her both physically and emotionally. “Yes, sir.”

Odric smiles, stroking her hair. “Ampelio is not on Innistrad, little one. He never will be. You’re safe here.” His voice is low and earnest. “You make me feel alive again. I love you, Chiara.”

  
For the first time in her life, Chiara hears “I love you” and she believes it. “And I love you.” After a beat of silence, she feels the need to lighten the mood. “Odric, be honest with me – when you asked to switch, was it because your back hurt?”

  
“…maybe, maybe not.”

“Old man!” She laughs wholeheartedly as he kisses her neck. In his embrace, she feels safe. She prays she can remain in his arms for as long as he’ll allow her. And she prays that that’s forever.


End file.
